Verräter?
by Sue Falkenkralle
Summary: Ein Gespräch zwischen drei Rumtreibern... "Nicht, wenn er glaubte, ich wäre der Spion..."Moony, HP3 *Hab mich entschlossen die Geschichte doch hier zu beenden*


Titel: Verräter?  
  
Autor: Sue Falkenkralle  
  
Teil:1/1?  
  
Main-Charas: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew  
  
Warnings: Nee  
  
Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört JKR, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Kommentar: Review nicht vergessen!!!!  
  
Zeit: 1980/81  
  
Verräter?  
  
James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius Black hatten endlich wieder Zeit gefunden, sich zu treffen und in Ruhe zu unterhalten, oder zumindest so ruhig, wie es bei den Rummtreibern eben zuging. Remus Lupin würde später noch zu ihnen stoßen, er hatte noch einen Auftrag, zusammen mit Moody zu erledigen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte Sirius sich zurück, und sah sich geistesabwesend in dem dunklen Pub um. Mad-Eye hielt in letzter Zeit ein immer schärferes Auge auf Moony. Vertraute der alte Auror Remus nicht mehr? Und wichtiger, vertraute er selbst seinem alten Schulfreund noch?  
  
James war, wie seit ihrem ersten Schultag, immer noch sein bester Freund, aber Remus hatte sich in den letzten Jahren, nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten und dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten waren, immer mehr zurückgezogen, und dabei lebten sie beide in der selben Wohnung!  
  
Peter indessen war immer offener geworden, und hatte ihnen, wenn nicht in Taten, dann mit Informationen und Recherchen oft geholfen. Ja, Sirius musste sogar zugeben, dass er den Kleinsten der Rumtreiber unterschätzt hatte. Er arbeitete mit Begeisterung für den Orden, und wann immer James weg musste, auf eine der immer seltener werdenden Missionen, die er seit der Geburt seines Sohnes noch antrat, war Peter bereit auf Lily und Harry aufzupassen, da Sirius selbst seinen besten Freund meist begleitete. Der Blick des großen, dunkelhaarigen Gryffindors fiel auf seinen etwas kleineren, strubelhaarigen Freund. James sah müde aus. Die ständige Sorge um seine Familie und seine Freude zeigte sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht. Heute sah er besonders schlimm aus.  
  
„Was ist los, Krone? Du siehst furchtbar aus."Fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Kompliment zurück", war die einzige Antwort, die er für lange Minuten bekam. Endlich...  
  
„Ich habe gestern mit Alastor gesprochen." Der Anführer der Rumtreiber sprach so leise, dass die anderen beiden sich vorbeugen mussten, um ihn zu verstehen.  
  
„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer beginnt magische Kreaturen zu rekrutieren. Kelpie, Riesen, Mantikore... und Werwölfe..."  
  
Plötzlich konnte Sirius alle Geräusche um sich herum mit doppelter Klarheit wahrnehmen. Das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand, das Klirren von Gläsern, das raue Lachen der Leute an den anderen Tischen. Auf einmal wurde all das von anderen Bildern überlagert...  
  
„Wohin gehst du, Moony?"  
  
„Spazieren"  
  
„Schon wieder? Du solltest dich ausruhen, morgen Nacht ist Vollmond."  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich das ich das vergessen habe, Tatze?" Die Stimme war leise, aber bestimmt.   
  
„Remus..."  
  
„Du benutzt meinen richtigen Namen? Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"Spott.  
  
„Ich habe das Buch hier gefunden, es lag unter deinem Bett."  
  
„Ich hab viele Bücher, welches meinst du? Und was suchst du unter meinem Bett?"  
  
„Ich hab Die Karte gesucht. Wo ist sie Remus?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe sie seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. James hatte sie auf seinem letzten Ausflug mit Lily dabei, denke ich."  
  
„Zu dem Buch..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Remus, wieso hast du das Lehrbuch der dunklen Künste unter deinem Bett liegen?"  
  
„Man muss wissen gegen was man kämpft, Siri. ‚Wenn du den Feind und dich selbst kennst, brauchst du den Ausgang von hundert Schlachten nicht zu fürchten'.  
  
„Wenn du meinst..."  
  
„Mundungus hat dich heute in der Nokturngasse gesehen."  
  
„Dann muss er sich wohl geirrt haben, ich war dort nicht"  
  
„Remus..."  
  
„Und selbst wenn, ich muss mich vor dir nicht Rechtfertigen! Wann ich mit wem wohin gehe ist meine Sache!"  
  
„Ihr glaubt nicht wirklich, dass..."fing Peter schließlich wieder an.  
  
„Es gab genug Anzeichen dafür." unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Remus war in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr er selbst." Er schluckte schwer. „Wir müssen sehen, wie das Ministerium Werwölfe in den letzten Jahren behandelt hat. Vielleicht..."  
  
„Wir müssen auch sehen das wir hier von Moony sprechen, einem unserer engsten Freude", fiel James ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Krone, glaub mir, aber... aber der Krieg hat viel verändert. Während de Schulzeit haben wir ihn kaum bemerkt, aber jetzt? Hättet ihr je gedacht, dass du Peter als Informant endest, und du James als vernünftiger, sorgenvoller Familienvater? Der Krieg hat uns verändert, und vielleicht... es könnte sein...wir müssen die Möglichkeit in betracht ziehen."Sirius kam sich schrecklich vor. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Hatte er tatsächlich Remy beschuldigt?  
  
Seufzend sah Krone auf seinen Bierkrug herab.  
  
„Ich wollte es euch zuerst nicht erzählen..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Als Dumbledore vor zwei Wochen mit mir reden wollte, hat er mir gesagt, dass er einen Verräter in meinen engsten Freundeskreis vermutet. Ich habe zwar viele Freunde, aber wirklich enge..."  
  
„Sind nur wir drei."schloss Sirius. Er sah Tränen in James Augen, und Peters hatten sich vor Schrecken geweitet.  
  
„Ich...ich...", stammelte der kleinste der drei.  
  
„Was Peter", fragte James, wieder in seiner für ihn nun typischen ruhigen Stimme.  
  
„Ich habe ihn mehrere Male gesehen, wie er mit seltsamen Gestalten geredet hat. Er hat mich gebeten euch nichts davon zu erzählen, aber... aber ich fürchte Dumbledore hat recht. Remus arbeitet mit den Todessern."  
  
Das einer von ihnen es schließlich aussprach, tat unendlich weh. Sirius spürte, wie ein Teil von ihm starb, und er konnte in James Augen lesen, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
  
Das Klingen einer Glocke machte sie darauf aufmerksam, das jemand die Bar betreten hatte. An der Tür stand ein mittelgroßer, schlanker Mann, mit sandbraunen Haaren, die im Licht der Lampen glänzten. Als dieser seinen Blick ihnen zuwandte, lächelte er, winkte kurz, und kam zu ihnen.  
  
„Wir wissen es nicht."flüsterte James, seine Stimme brach vor Schmerz. „Wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit."  
  
Die drei am Tisch Sitzenden, warfen sich schnell ein paar Blicke zu, bevor sie ihren ehemaligen Freund begrüßten.  
  
Ende 


End file.
